


Redemption

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt <a href="http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html?thread=2652511#cmt2652511">
Legend of the Seeker / Once Upon A Time, Richard/Regina, "I believe in redemption"</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

"Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" 

Bound in chains at Regina's feet, Richard said, "I wanted to give you a chance to surrender, Regina, because I believe in redemption."

Regina raised an eyebrow, and her sword, and said, "Well, sadly for you, I don't."


End file.
